


5+1: Shirtless Malec edition

by Gothic_Fairy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anonymous prompt, M/M, Malec, Shirtless, does this count as fluff?, hmm.. not sure, shirtless alec, shirtless magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Fairy/pseuds/Gothic_Fairy
Summary: Anonymous asked: Malec promt: 5 times magnus was shook by alec being shirtless + the one time alec was the one being shooken by magnus





	

Magnus could clearly remember the first time he had the chance to see Alec shirtless. It was only a couple of days after they’d met for the first time. Magnus had some business to do in the Institute, but shortly after that he found himself wandering around the halls and _accidentally_ ended up in the training room. Alec has been working out the whole morning - as Isabelle _unintentionally_ informed him - and oh, did he enjoy the view. 

Alec was naked from the waist up, wearing only a baggy pair of dark sweatpants that sat low on his hips. There were runes marking his ivory skin and Magnus was sure that if he stood just a tiny bit closer he’d be able to see the old silvery scars as well. It was the life of a Shadowhunter that was written all over Alec’s body. 

And so, Magnus couldn’t help himself but watch. Watch the way Alec’s muscles moved in a perfect sync or how he breathed out a second before letting his fist hit the punching bag. He was as elegant as ever, all his previous clumsiness long forgotten. As if he was watching a different person and he had to admit, this side of Alec was more than spellbinding. 

He was about to step out of the shadows, his brain calculating which cheesy pick up line would make Alec smile the most, but fate had obviously other plans for him. In that moment, a certain someone appeared on the other side of the room. An arrogant blond interruption, James or whatever, was making his way towards Alec and Magnus knew that all his plans were royally screwed.

_Doesn’t matter,_ he thought, _we have all the time in the world._  

He really loved a good challenge.

The second time, though, was a bit messy in his head. He had just healed Luke couple of hours ago and his body finally decided it was the time to pay the price for using so much magic. Luke was placed into one of the spare rooms in Magnus’ apartment, therefore Magnus wasn’t very surprised to wake up in his own bedroom. 

He was still slightly dizzy and there was a dull pain throbbing through his skull. And maybe that was why he firstly didn’t see the person sitting near his bed. 

“Alexander?” He asked confused, propping himself up on his elbow but soon regretting the choice after another wave of pain behind his eyes. 

“Magnus!” Alec jumped out o his seat a almost leaped towards the bed. “You shouldn’t sit up yet. You must be exhausted.” 

“I’m okay. Really. It’s just..” But he never get to finish that sentence as his eyes finally opened for the first time and he could observe the man before him. And hell, was that a sight.  He might have passed out by simply watching the shirtless splendor. Those eyes, those lips, those abs. All of them just mere inches away. He may have been tired, but it was impossible for his mouth not to water.

“Oh..” Alec stuttered when he realized the eyes travelling over his exposed skin. “Th-The shirt was all bloody.. a-and I didn’t want your stuff to get dirty, s-so I.. eh..” 

And clearly he had misunderstood Magnus’ look of pure lust. Because really, if it was up to Magnus, there’d be a law banning Alec from even buying a shirt. 

“I don’t mind.” He declared with a vicious smirk after enjoying Alec’s embarrassed explanation for a couple more seconds. Alec was already beet-red, which only made Magnus heart jump in excitement. Oh boy, he was so innocent. 

Not that Magnus complained.

The third and the fourth time were caused by Magnus’ sneakiness more than anything else. He came to know that Alec’s sister Isabelle was very much fond of him showing his interest in Alec and so with a little help there were many possibilities running through their minds. 

Like that time he had walked up on Alec coming from shower, only a towel around his waist, his hair a wet mess. Was it even allowed for someone to look so good without a piece of effort? 

And, of course, Magnus’ hands had accidentally ended up on Alec’s broad shoulders, _just_ steadying himself. 

Or that time when there was an attack on the Institute with Alec having a minor injury on his chest. And strangely Alec’s stele got lost somewhere during the fight so it was only natural for Magnus to heal him, right? 

But it wasn’t until one night when he had finally realized what was going on behind his back. 

When his phone rang that afternoon, he was delighted to see Alec’s name shining on the screen. In a matter of seconds he had gone through dozens of ideas on how he might be able to finally take a next step with the young Shadowhunter, but eventually he didn’t even had to bother. 

Yoga. That’s what Alec asked him about. The reasons were obvious, weren’t they? It was only about relaxation and inner balance. There totally weren’t any hidden intentions. 

And that was how he ended up with a blushing mess of a Shadowhunter sitting next to him, _shirtless_ again, but with a sense of determination in his eyes. 

Well, Magnus wasn’t stupid after all. He knew Alec wasn’t one to think about these kind of ideas and naturally it had all clicked in Magnus’ mind. Apparently, he wasn’t the only person here going to Izzy for an advice. 

“You should relax a bit more.” He spoke up after minutes of silently eyeing that beautiful body. He was about to make his final step, it was now or never.

“Firstly, I’m gonna show you a couple of poses. You can join me anytime you’d like.” And with that he stood up and took away the tank top he was wearing. He started stretching out his muscles, watching the changes in Alec’s expression. 

For a second, he thought, Alec mind be having a heart-attack, judging from the audible gasp. But even though Alec’s ears were tinted pink again, he finally let himself loose, openly watching the warlock before him. 

Magnus could see the bobbing of Alec’s Adam’s apple as he swallowed. This was the revenge Magnus had prepared for Alec after all those times he could only watch the younger man. 

Now it was his turn to leave him hanging.. and possibly wanting more than just to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really sorry but this is a mess :D. I wanted to make it funny with a bit of something more to it but it ended up like.. -_- . Sorry, I’m just obviously not able to write anything today.


End file.
